


Saving Him

by Angelwriter3895



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gabriel Lives, Healing, Injury, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6922825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwriter3895/pseuds/Angelwriter3895
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria finds Gabriel bleeding after Lucifer missed an inch with the angel blade. This leads to some healing opportunities and new found love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Him

Gabriel x Reader

Saving Him

 

Gabriel coughed up some blood as he stumbled through the seedy streets and back alleys to avoid suspicion from strangers. He had been stabbed by his brother Lucifer and the asshole had missed by one inch so Gabriel didn’t die. He could have been dead and peaceful instead of hurting and bleeding as he fled from his family again. If he had called Lucifer something he hadn’t cared for, namely a bag of dicks, Gabriel had other nasty names on the brain now. The Winchesters hadn’t even come to see if he was still alive! He didn’t expect anything less than that from them but it still hurt to be abandoned again. He stumbled out of the alley and fell to his knees because he could not stand up on his own for a moment. He heard a feminine gasp as someone rushed to his side. The energy around her indicated she was a healer of some sort. “Oh my god! Sir, what happened? We need to get you to a hospital!” Inwardly Gabriel scoffed. God didn’t care right now. He was the father that abandoned his children and probably had watched as everything fell into chaos. No, Gabriel wasn’t bitter at all.

Gabe wiped his mouth on the back of his hand as he looked up at the lovely woman kneeling by his side. “No hospitals. Just…” Gabriel stopped for a moment as he looked up at the woman cradling him. She had kind greeneyes and the street lamp behind her, as cliché as it sounded, made it appear as if she was an angel. He loathed asking for help, but he needed it in this case. “Can you take me somewhere safe? I need some time to rest up. I will be-“ He paused mid-sentence once more to cough up more blood. This wasn’t a good situation for the Archangel turned trickster.

The woman gently helped him up after a moment of silence as she thought about what to do. “Ok. No hospitals. I suppose you are lucky I am a nurse sir. Let me get you into the light so I can get a better look before I decide what I need to do.” She seemed reluctant to not take him to the hospital. He didn’t need some doctor accidentally getting access to his grace and killing him in the process of leeching it out. It wasn’t wise to take an angel to a hospital at all, but humans might disagree. The woman helped him into a better lit area and gasped as she looked at the bloody gash where the angel blade had bitten deep into his flesh. “Oh my- You should be dead from this! How are you still breathing?” She pressed a cloth covered hand to the wound to apply pressure. It seemed to help and Gabriel let her do this even if it caused some discomfort on his part. 

Gabriel winced. “Would you believe me if I said I was an angel?” Another cough wracked through him. “I just need a place to rest in safety. I can take care of this. Please.” He sounded as though he was begging. Somewhere in the back of Gabriel’s mind, he recognized her. He had a feeling she would listen to him. She might even take him seriously.

The woman frowned wrinkling her eyebrows together. “I- Somehow I believe you. I was saved by a man once. He had beautiful brown eyes. He, It’s hard to explain. I was near death after my ex-boyfriend beat me and left me for dead. You look a lot like him actually. I can take you to my home.” She helped him into the car and avoided the pot holes as she drove to keep from jostling the wounded man.

Gabriel recalled now the girl he’d found beaten bloody by the man he had given his punishment to. It must have been the same girl that had just saved him. For a moment he thanked father for her. If she hadn’t come along he was sure Lucifer would have found him again and finished the job. Before Gabe knew it, he was being helped onto the comfortable couch. She was pulling out the first aid kit and knelt beside him. In any other condition he might have protested. Her eyes however calmed him into not saying no to her help. Each pull of the alcohol swab stung his reddened flesh. It was worse than the needle going in as she stitched it shut. She was humming softly to comfort him as she worked. It was working. 

She checked him over once more. “Are you hurt anywhere else sir?” She had her small hands pressing on his skin gently as she looked for any wounds regardless of what he said. It seemed she was going to be very thorough with her care. Gabriel was grateful.

“That was the only one. Please, call me Gabe.” He sat up wincing. He wasn’t coughing up blood anymore but he still had no access to his grace. This usually meant it would take a longer time to heal. It meant he would be on bed rest for at least the next month. Inwardly he was groaning. Bed rest was boring. Maybe with her it would be less boring.

The kind woman smiled tenderly. “Alright Gabe, call me Maria. I have some soup in the crock pot if you want some."

He nodded. “I would like some please.” His stomach growled as if he had eaten a moose whole. 

She giggled. “Hungry much?” She went to go get him a bowl of the soup.When she came back with the steaming bowl she put it on the small mobile table and placed it in front of him. “Eat up. You need your energy to heal from that stab wound.” She had a pure soul from what Gabriel could tell and he felt peaceful beside her.

He nodded and ate obediently. He truthfully was not hungry but his vessel was demanding food to heal the puncture. This was the start of a long recovery process. 

 

Several weeks later

 

Gabriel was bopping around the kitchen when Maria got home. She smiled as she saw him humming. She had been growing closer to the archangel since she brought him home. The wound was healing up so nicely it acted as a startling reminder as to what he was. She sat down where she saw her favorite drink had been made for her. “You didn’t have to do all this Gabriel. Thank you though. I do appreciate it.” She sipped the fruity cocktail and hummed in pleasure. It was perfect after a long shift at the hospital. 

Gabriel turned once he heard her sit down. “No problem sugar plum. After the excellent care you’ve been giving me, I feel 100% better. I healed quicker than I thought I would because of your help.” He walked over having been hearing her longing thoughts of him. “Now that I have access to my grace again I can hear your thoughts.” He grinned at her cute reaction to his closeness. “You should know how I feel. I feel the same way you do about me.” He rested a hand on her shoulder and stroked her cheek with his thumb. 

Maria was a blushing mess. “I- You’ve made my home so much less lonely and I feel happy with you around. Will you be staying?” She leaned into the gentle touch and looked into Gabe’s golden eyes. 

“I will be actually, if you will have me.” He could tell her intention was to kiss him and beat her to the action. He pressed a tender kiss to her lips. “You are so beautiful. I would like to be more than just your houseguest. I will protect you and love you if you would allow me the honor of doing so. Be mine?” 

“Yes. I will happily be your girlfriend.” She ran her hand through his hair and tugged. She was feeling frisky and she had a hot angel in her grasp. This opportunity was not going to go to waste. There was a flutter of air before she felt her back being pressed into the soft sheets of her bed. Gabriel was kissing her fiercely as he knelt over her supine body. Maria could feel herself beginning to feel arousal in her loins and all through her body. “Please. You don’t need to be so gentle. I can take more than that- ah!” She keened when Gabriel bit down on her neck. Her body was uniquely sensitive to his touch and he was taking advantage of that entirely.

Gabriel ran his hands up her sides firmly as he removed her scrubs one piece at a time. He lavished her neck with nips and sucks, making sure to mark her thoroughly. She could pick and choose what he healed afterwards, but in the meantime she was his canvas to do what he pleased. Her moans and keens made his cock harden rather quickly. 

Maria could feel the cool air touch her now bare nipples as Gabriel stripped them both. She pressed her hot center against his cloth covered cock teasingly. She could give as well as she could get. She felt triumphant as he let out a groan of approval and pressed closer to her. 

“Fuck. Please Gabriel, you can tease me later. I need you now. Fuck me.” Maria had found her voice and was rewarded by his cockhead brushing her now bare entrance. She felt him pause and look at her for permission and also in question of protection. “I’m on the pill. Don’t worry about a condom. I wanna feel you.” 

Gabriel kissed her once more before slipping inside her wet heat. “Fuck. You feel so good wrapped around me.” He bit her jaw as he waited to let her adjust. He wasn’t expecting her to clamp down her inner muscles in protest at him being still.

“I said fuck me. I am not a porcelain doll. Oh fuck!” She let out a gasp as he slipped in and out of her, fucking her pliant body in earnest. “Right there baby. Please. Want you so back.” He had unerring accuracy and was battering her g-spot and clit with the head of his dick and his pelvic bone. She had a tiny orgasm right there in shear overwhelming pleasure. 

Gabriel was showing a much more animalistic nature as he fucked her hard. “Yes. You are so wet for me baby girl. Fucking love how you fit my cock.” He could tell she got off on dirty talk and amped it up. “How would you like to be plugged up with my cum after this? Could fill you full baby.” He felt the shivers of the muscle as he thrusted harder. “You gonna cum for me Maria? Cum for me. I want to feel you gush around me.” 

She screamed as she felt him going harder. “Gonna cum. Fuck! I’m coming! Gabriel!” Her back arched sharply as she dug her short nails into his back where his wings where on the celestial plane. 

He doubled the speed to near inhuman. “Fuck. All mine baby.” He slammed into her to prolong her own orgasm as he came hard into her clenching, aching pussy. Both collapsed into the bed sated.

Gabriel smiled at Maria and gently rolled off of her. She rolled into his side and cuddled close. “Damn. I think we both needed that.” She rested her head on Gabriel’s chest. “I love you.” 

Gabriel smiled tenderly. “I love you too Maria. Get some rest. Once we wake up, I will get us some dinner, then I’m going to pamper you and make you come. I’m not done with you yet.” He chuckled at the little smile on her now lax face.


End file.
